Overclocked
by DatBeardyGuy
Summary: (ON HOLD) Jesse is enjoying his casual life in Beacontown, but one potion mishap from Ivor and Jesse meets a royal visitor can go awry and his life will never be the same ever again. How can one meeting with a royal member go wrong? (Male Jesse)
1. Ordinary Mayor

"I thought you agreed to help me out with this potion! Ugh! Jesse! Get over here!"

Jesse groaned in his bed as Ivor whined from outside. His voice wasn't usually the best wake-up call. Usually, he just leaves Petra or Olivia to deal with potions. Lukas was too busy writing to do anything.

"Ivor, gimmie 5 more minutes. It's been a few weeks after our Admin defeat, remember?"

Indeed, an administrator very recently struck Beacontown, but Jesse took it down with a group effort of Jack and Petra. Petra hit the road and Jack was just Jack.

 **"JESSE!"**

"Fine! I'm coming!"

He came out of his bed with his classic suspenders still on. "What a drag.." Jesse never really wore any other clothes than his suspensers. He always wore things on TOP of them. Armor, straps, you name it. He finally mustered the effort to FULLY get out of his bed... and instantly flopped down the stairs into the Order Hall, where Ivor was waiting.

"So nice of you to drop in! Now, come! If my potion explodes, I'm pinning it on you!"

"Why not Axel or-ugh, forget it. I'm coming."

Jesse follows the rushing Ivor outside the Order Hall, and exits into Beacontown.

* * *

He exits, seeing how bright and beautiful everything was. People have already fixed the Admin problem so brilliantly, it's almost like he was never there to begin with. However, he was, and that meant another adventure to mark off. He looked up seeing the Primary Terminal. It was covered in foliage since Radar started the Beautification Project. Speaking of Radar, Jesse surprisingly didn't see him in the Order Hall today. "Probably helping out up there", he thought. He makes his steps downward and onto the main street.

You could mistake this town for a freak show and it was perfectly acceptable. There was a house that looked like a squid, dang it! He also saw his Enderman he built for Endercon. How he desperately wanted to meet Gabriel. How naive he was. They slayed a dragon, or so the stories told. Everyone - even Ivor, kept that a secret. A secret that determined their fate as heroes.

* * *

Jesse was definitely getting sidetracked for sure. He walked passed Nell's house. Surprised she didn't jump out at him like she usually did. Well, at least he got peace. Being a hero and a mayor wasn't easy. He walked past Reuben's Memorial.

"Oh, hey Jesse!"

He turned around and saw a familiar character in a blue striped jacket and brown hair, and had a dog with her. Of course, this was a friendly character Jesse met at the White Pumpkin's Mansion. Her name was Stacy Plays. At first, she didn't trust Jesse, but is now staying in Beacontown.

"Hi, Stacy! Been a while. How's house rebuilding with Stampy going?"

"Going okay, I guess. He's at his house right now, with some blonde guy. Forgot what his name was."

"Lukas?"

"Right. Well, I, on the other hand, just got back to exploring. We only just moved in and 5 seconds later there's an Admin attack! So, that's why I'm taking the time to explore this beautiful town." She said, with a smile, and then looked at the Reuben Memorial.

"I assume he was your best friend?"

Jesse looked down on himself and then the memorial, and his smile faded.

"Yeah. Best pig that ever lived. I'm sure you heard of my battle against the Witherstorm. In the end, Reuben saved all of us. He was a hero." Jesse said, nearly tearing up from just mentioning him.

"Oh, well, I'm so sorry, Jesse. I.. uh.. I'm gonna get back to Stampy. See how he's doing with the build. Bye.. Jesse."

"Bye.."

Jesse, of course, was still staring at the memorial. At last, he picked up the courage to keep going.

* * *

He kept moving forward, unsure of all the residents. Nobody really talked to him much. At all. He eventually reached Stampy's house to find Lukas on the outside, rebuilding with tons of wool & wood blocks. Stampy's house DID seem very flammable, but the Admin's lava never burned it.

"Soooo, Lukas! How's it going?" Jesse slid right onto a nearby seat. Stampy was very audience-friendly. He decided to set up a seating area in front of his house in case he had visitors.

"Oh. Hey Jesse. I-uh, it's going alright. Why are you up this early, anyway?" Lukas questioned Jesse. Jesse was definitely one for late sleeps.

"Ivor."

"Oh. Right. Well, I'm sure you'll help him out no problem."

"Tha-"

Jesse was interrupted by a loud fellow.

"HEEELLOOOOOO, Jesse!"

Jesse recognised that intro from anywhere. A normal being wearing a not-so normal hoodie.

"Stampy! Hi! How's the build going?"

"Well, uh, it's almost done! Just need some more wood & wool."

Lukas chimed in. "I'd do it myself but I'm too busy working on the interior."

Jesse smiled, "Well, luckily, I happen to have more time. I'll see what I can do!"

"Thanks Jesse." Lukas faintly smiled, and Jesse got off the seat and went to work.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, guess that's the end of Chapter 1!**

 **Jesse: Yeah, but why am I still in Beacontown?**

 **A/N: More like, why did you run away with Petra? I decided it's time for you to settle down. Here. In Beacontown?**

 **Jesse: Well, who else am I gonna meet in Beacontown?**

 **A/N: For now? Definitely Jack & Radar. We can't forget about ol' Nurm too. Don't wanna keep Ivor waiting too long, though. Until then, see you around!**


	2. Town Errands

"Hmm. I know there should be some wood around here. If there's not, there should be some in the forest."

During the previous chapter, Jesse met with Stampy and agreed to help him rebuild his house after the Admin attack. Lukas was too busy working on the interior. Despite being pressed for time for a meeting with Ivor, it was his duty as mayor to appeal to his audience. Jesse was known as the Builder of the Order of the Stone. (the new one, anyway).

He started off by going into Bad Luck Alley. There WERE some shady deals going on but Jesse ignored them. He needed wood. And wool. And anything that appealed to kids. _Probably not a good idea to go down here for kiddy stuff,_ he thought.

But regardless, he went forward. Not too long, he met up with a certain someone with an eyepatch. A burly show-off with a patent for adventure. It was Jack.

"Hey, Jack! And Nurm, too. Can't forget you."

"Hello, Jesse. Surprised to see you come down here, with all the... intern-hallway-order-stuff..." Jack stuttered, while Jesse just gave him a glare as a sign of 'keep going.'

"What I meant to say is how nice to see you again."

"Thanks, Jack. Hey, by any chance, have you seen any.. wood... or wool, I can borrow?" Jesse questioned with a somewhat scared tone because Jack was serious, not a kid.

"Uh.. I think I do. Come into my shop, I think I got just what you need." Jack entered his Adventure Emporium along with Nurm who was just muttering some Villager stuff.

Jesse followed along into the shop. Upon entering he was greeting with a nice warm light. Sorta like an orange-y colour. There was light guitar music in the background that suited the ambience. The shop was fixed after the Admin Attack and Jesse, for a second, forgot how nice the shop looked. Everything was neat, and (most of) the treasures were back into their places, completing the shop as a whole. Jack spoke which caused Jesse to snap out of his gaze. "Wood and Wool, huh?"

"WHA-I mean, uh, yeah. Sure. Those two. I need it for Lukas and Stampy."

"Lukas and Who-Now?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, wood and wool's over by the counter. Go grab it."

"Okay, will do."

Jesse made his way over to the wood and rainbow wool and grabbed both. "Yeesh, Stampy really has a patent for bright colours."

He makes his way to the exit, but was stopped by Jack.

"Hey, uh, Jesse. I just wanted... to give you a heads up. About a royal visitor."

"What?"

"Yeah. There's a royal visitor. Keep an eye out for that person. Dunno what it is but apparently it is very famous."

"Alright.. Thanks.. Jack?"

He grudgingly opened the door and closed it again, and then ran up to meet Stampy once more.

* * *

"Hey, Stamps, I got the materials!"

Stampy jumped down to grab them. "Oooh, thank you so much! Going into the forest would've been a pain... Lukas went back into the Order Hall. That left me to build it all by myself."

Jesse chimed in. "I could help you with that."

"Much appreciated!"

The time sped up making the repairs go by within seconds. And within those seconds, the repairs were finished. Stampy was hopping up and down in excitement. "Ooooh! It looks good! Thanks so much! I owe you!"

"Nah, it was my pleasure! Listen, I got no time, gotta see Ivor. See ya, Stampy."

He, of course, did his famous goodbye, "Byyyyyeeeee!", as Jesse faded away from his sight.

* * *

Jesse started talking to himself. "Royal visitor? What was Jack talking abo-Ugh, I'm getting sidetracked. Find Ivor... Fix his crisis... Then worry about the visitor. His house was near the Memorial, and that's right near Nell's Hou-"

"JESSE DUDE!"

"Speaking of whom," Jesse averted his gaze to the surfer girl. Started off as a mere competitor in the Games and became Jesse's good pal.

"Hey, Nell."

"Hey, dude! Fancy meeting you here! I mean, not that, you know, we rarely meet. You own this righteous town! Righteous!" Nell of course had that stereotypical surfer accent.

"Righeous...? Ug-listen! I can't really talk to you that much I gotta go see Ivor. I'll talk to you later!"

"No problem, amigo. Don't be a stranger!"

"Amigo? But I'm not-...okay... bye..." Jesse walked away from Nell, cautious as he is.

* * *

"So... Ivor's lava house? Or it used to be. More like water house." Jesse looked up at the "lava" house as it dripped with water. Jesse allowed the house to stay but the civillians replaced all the lava with water.

"JESSE! THERE YOU ARE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

 _Of course._

"Heeey, Ivor. Sorry I'm late. Had to run some err-"

"I'VE GOT A MID-LIFE CRISIS HERE! QUICKLY! CLIMB UP!"

"How?"

"THE WATER. YOU KNOW, YOUR TOWNSPEOPLE REPLACED MY LAVA WITH?"

Jesse swam up the water, and Ivor went inside his house. Jesse took one last glance at Beacontown, bustling as ever.

It will be the last time he sees it normally.

* * *

 **"So... who's this royal visitor?" Jesse leaned on his sofa, asking the author.**

 **"Well, what? I mean, I can't say, that would be spoilers. But now the story is starting to settle in, and boy, it's gonna be a good one!"**

 **"You sure I can't, just, like send Radar or someone to visit her in my place?"**

 **"Nope, your on your own." The author laughed.**

 **"Gooooood luck, Jesse."**


End file.
